During drilling of a well the knowledge of micro-granulometrical properties of the unconsolidated formations is one of the primary information in Oil and Gas exploration. The gravitationally separated fractions are easily disturbed if the vertical position of sample is changed to horizontal. For proper Microgranulometry analysis it is necessary to position the sample in the tube and hold it firmly with capability of vertical movement, in front of the Horizontally Focusable Binocular Microscope. Conventionally some of the cutting analyses are done under the vertically focused binocular microscope with great difficulty and low quality. Especially difficult are to analyze the sands and silts within clay matrices and sandy and silty clays/shales. We disclose the ways to obtain the visual analysis of gravitationally separated fractions continuously in sample of varying granulometrical consistency.